Weaponries
Weaponiers - Mongols *Rocket Launcher ( at Siege Workshop ) With the Rocket Launcher it’s all about the power rather than the travelling speed; these wooden carts are loaded with projectiles and their relatively balanced attributes make them a good option for both attacking and defending situations. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 129 79 236 164 177 117 12 41 2 2 93 93 93 31 00:00:56 III Type: Weapon *Franchi Cannon ( at Siege Workshop ) The Franchi Cannon is the most powerful weapon unit in Mongol military capable of dealing large amounts of damage to enemies in both defensive and offensive situations. The major drawback of the Franchi Cannon stems from its high resource consumption and slow speed which ensure that you need to think strategically in order to use this weapon effectively. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 246 93 278 193 209 176 25 37 3 3 139 139 139 39 00:01:23 III Lv10 Weaponiers - Turks *Turkish Bombard ( at Siege Workshop ) When defending your city from invasion the Turkish Bombards should be one of your first units to have ready; sadly a slow travelling speed as a result of weight more or less regulates them to defensive duties rather than offensive ventures into the unknown. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 100 78 176 112 122 111 11 46 2 2 63 63 63 21 00:00:38 III Type: Weapon *Dardanelles Gun ( at Siege Workshop ) The heavy weapon of the Turk’s armory is the Dardanelles Guns which are one of the most powerful units within the military. Despite a high creation cost and crop consumption the Dardanells is a weapon that is too good to pass up with its ability to swat enemies like mere flies thanks to a high attack power. A surprisingly resilient defense also allows it to survive more damage than the enemy may anticipate which should help turn the battle in your favor. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 250 53 120 77 83 167 24 42 3 3 112 112 112 31 00:01:08 III Lv10 Weaponiers - Jerusalem Jerusalem Bombard ( at Siege Workshop ) The Jerusalem Bombard is definitely a weapon with large pros and cons over its place in your military force. As an attack focused weapon this unit has an ideal level of attack but a relatively slow speed. However, its coupe de grâce stems from the unit’s ability to carry a large amount of resources when robbing fallen enemies. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 144 50 135 75 96 111 27 57 2 2 54 54 54 18 00:00:32 III Type: Weapon Catapult ( at Siege Workshop ) As one of the best defensive units available to the military of Jerusalem the Catapult is highly defense focused equipped with heavy armor that allows them to be more tolerant towards all kinds of attack. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 133 121 329 182 234 167 15 52 3 3 81 81 81 22 00:00:48 III Lv10 Weaponiers - Byzantine Onager Trans ( at Siege Workshop ) The Onager Trans are one the most well rounded units of the Byzantine Empire and excel in all kinds of battles; despite their low mobility which prevents firing while moving the increased accuracy makes them a welcome addition to any attacking or defending party. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 122 56 136 92 116 111 26 51 2 2 63 63 63 21 00:00:38 III Type: Weapon Byzantine Bombard ( at Siege Workshop ) Touted as the most powerful defensive weapon available to all the empires the Byzantine Bombard excels in city defense, shooting large bullets at the advancing enemies. The drawback of this unit is of course it’s slow travelling speed but as the unit is defensive geared this lack of mobility shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Basic Info:Resource:Requirement: 83 140 340 230 290 167 14 47 3 3 112 112 112 31 00:01:08 III Lv10 Category:Units